Finally Together Forever
by PinkHeartSakura
Summary: A short one-shot of what happens after the last page of the manga. Rather pointless, but I wrote it a couple years back, and thought I might share!


**Okay! Here's another pointless one-shot, but I hope you like it! **

**I don't own CCS.**

**Oh, and EriolxKaho never happened. **

* * *

**Thanks to all that reviewed, and helped me critique my writing. Most of the reviews told me to make it longer, and I tried my best, but I did change a lot of things, so please read again!**

* * *

"And we'll be together forever!" Sakura contently sighed as she fell into Syaoran's open arms. A gust of wind carrying flower petals surrounded them.

"They're really cute together! Tomoyo breathed, from behind a bush. Her video camera was out and on, as usual, but now, she was also video taping Syaoran. When Sakura fell into his arms, and Syaoran's face twisted into pure happiness, Tomoyo started trembling. She started to tremble more and more! "AHHH!" she shrieked, jumping out and some how landed right next to the couple. She started to run around them with sparkly dimonds in her eyes. "You guys are too cute for me! I'm so dizzy, I think I just might faint!"

The said couple bounced apart, but they were still holding hands, as if their hands refused to let go. But either person didn't seem to notice.

"Ohohoho!" Tomoyo's laugh rang out evilly, "This shot is priceless! I will name it, Sakura and Syaoran~Finally Reunited!" She proceeded to zoom into their hands, then their faces. The dimonds appeared again, from the overly cute scene, and promptly fainted--for real.

Out of no where(except maybe the cherry blossom tree), a blue haired boy with glasses reached out and caught the girl.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried out in worry.

"Don't worry. She only fainted because you too are just so cute! Expecially you, my little descendant!" With one hand supporting Tomoyo, he pinched Syaoran's cheek, imitating a grandmother. "Knowing Tomoyo-chan, she wouldn't miss this chance to film you, so she'll be arising soon."

Three pairs of eyes turned to Tomoyo. She had her video camera out. On. With a smile on her face. "That shot was cute too!" she commented, still lying on Eriol. "Eriol-kun, may I stay here? It's rather comfortable."

"Hmmm... Nah." He picked her up bridal style, and sat under a tree, he arranged her so she too was lying down, and leaning on him. "You may stay in this position though."

"When did she wake up?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

"I don't know. Probably after Eriol caught her." he grumbled. He suspected that she caught his cheek being pinched on tape. If the elders saw that scene, who knows what would happen?

Unbeknownst to anyone, but Tomoyo, the young couple was leaning against each other.

"Oi! You brat! You go leaving my little sister all alone for a year, and then I find you back here with my sister in your arms!" A tall man with dark brown hair swept over his eyes shouted. He promptly marched over to them, and pulled them apart. Again, they were still holding hands.

The couple realized that they were leaning on eachother, and bounced apart even further. For some strange reason, their hands were still held together.

"Oniichan! Syaoran-kun's not a brat! You know that! You said you'd leave him alone after he left!" Sakura yelled, stomping on both of his feet.

"Yeah Touya. I thought you got over your sister complex." teased a gray haired man, a little shorter than Touya.

Touya just grumbled, but "Yukito taking their side" and "didn't think the brat would come back" was heard.

Suddenly, a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes glomped Touya. "Hi Touya!" she giggled. "And you." her voice suddenly got serious. "Yeah you, little boy." Syaoran looked alarmed. What did she want with him? "You're. Too. SLOW!!!" Naruku whined.

Syaoran blushed and looked away, with his usual scorn on his face. He glanced at Sakura, seeing if she understood the comment.

A very confused Sakura stood there, totally clueless. "Hoe? Syaoran-kun, what does she mean by that?

The others, even Touya, pursed their lips, trying to keep from laughing.

Eriol and Tomoyo stood up, now having their arms around each other, and walked to the couple. "Lets go to school now!"

"Hai!" Sakura smiled.

"Hmmp" Syaoran grunted in agreement.

As soon as they were out of sight, Touya stalked after them, on his bike, Naruku sitll on his back. He was making sure that the little brat didn't pull any moves on his sister. Yukito simply followed, laughing his butt off.

Up in the sky, Kero and Suppi was watching the scene. "They're a perfect match, eh?" Kero commented.

"Hmmp"

"Alrighty then! The movie's over!" Kero grabbed Suppi's hand/paw. "Let's go the the candy store!"

* * *

**So, did you like it? Can I make any changes that would make it better? Critics, Reviews, Comments: ALL WELCOME!!! Oh, and stop by my profile and take the poll! **

**P.S.I finally found the button that adds the gray line. yay me!**

* * *

**Feel free to be my critic agaian, because I want to improve my writing skills a whole bunch!!! And I'm afraid that the story still doesn't make any sense. Thanks to all who helped me!**


End file.
